Episode 93
In a past memory, a very young Yuta cries because of what happened to his only friend. He tells his mother that he hates her. His mother asks him if he really believes that she was the one responsible, then tells him to believe what he must. Back in the present time, Leez examines the glow all over her body. Ran is surprised that she cast hoti kubera on her entire body on her first use, and even managed to break through Asha's hoti brahma. Before Ran can stop her, Leez jumps all the way to the top of the cliff. Ran is surprised that she didn't need intermediate steps, as it is a rare skill even among fighters. He suddenly thinks of a man with curly green hair, and wonders why he's thinking of him. Mentally, he notes that if that man's child were alive, he or she would be Leez's age. He also thinks about Leez's name. Asha tells Ran to keep going while she goes to find Leez. Ran objects to her going alone, noting that she is human, and that a human is so weak compared to a sura that even the strongest fighter or magician can die in an instant. He recalls himself crying in front of a portrait of Rao Leez, his date of death marked as N5. Asha agrees to let him come along. Yuta tells his mother that he was planning to go to the sura realm, so she didn't need to come find him. She asks him who he wanted to find, noting that Garuda and Vinata didn't care about him, and Shuri disappeared with Visnu. She concludes that he is looking for Maruna and Kalavinka, but claims they probably forgot about him. Yuta remains silent, and she notes that he is so well-made that he no longer needs to close his eyes when facing a god. She then informs him that Maruna and Kalavinka are in the human realm, but that she's taking him to the sura realm immediately. She tells him that he can't feel emotions such as friendship or love, because she made him unable to feel so. Yuta denies that, so she states that Maruna and Kalavinka can be excused because they share Garuda's blood. However, she then turns the topic to Leez. She notes that there isn't anything special about her, in terms of ideologies, strength, personality, or looks. There is no reason for him to be attracted to her. Yuta meekly replies that he doesn't need a reason, but his mother laughs and claims that Shuri has ruined him with useless fancy words, as no love exists without explanation. Yuta says that he just felt she was different from the first time he saw her. She asks him what he'd do if those feelings turned out to be a form of suppressed hunger. This surprises Yuta but doesn't seem to convince him, so she offers him a chance to face the truth. Yuta's mother takes him to another location which appears to still be in the channel, yet is different. It reminds Yuta of the sura realm because of the atmosphere. Yuta sees Leez from afar, and his mother mocks Leez for her futile attempt to rescue her son, noting that she'd die as soon as hoti kubera runs out. Yuta is worried, but his mother holds him back with a tentacle, stating that if he wants to go, he must do so in sura form, though it would force him to reveal his true nature. She tells Yuta to watch and realize that what he's feeling isn't love. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (younger Maruna and Kalavinka): Not really important, but it's been a long while since we've seen Maruna. ** (Leez's shoe): I realized that I often drew the Velcro straps on Leez's shoes in reverse or skipped them altogether... lol ** (Ran): You have run 100 meters (33 feet) in 10 seconds or else you're considered elderly or disabled. 1000 push ups would be normal for man on this world. ** (Yuta's mother): Yuta's mom originally had more cleavage, but it was toned down. Her profile will be up when her name is mentioned. ** Yuta's hair is similar to his mother's, but his eye and skin color look like dad's. He kind of looks more like his mom, but he's still young. He can change. * The friend that Yuta is thinking about is a Garuda clan rakshasa named Jatayu. See spoilers section of Ep.2-105. * Ran thinks of Rao Leez and has even attended his funeral. This is one of the moments that hint towards the fact that he knew him personally. He also eventually makes the connection between Leez and Rao. * Rao's photo marks the year of his supposed death: N5, the same year as the destruction of Carte, and the same year Asha lost everything and swore revenge. We learn the circumstances in Season 2. * Yuta's mother may be referring to the fact that gods can use insight on rakshasas by looking at their eyes. To prevent this, a rakshasa normally needs to close its eyes. Gods can still use insight on Yuta if he allows it. * She also mentions that Shuri left with Visnu. In a previous episode, we saw someone telling Gandharva that "Visnu and Shuri are no longer of this world." * We see some of Shuri's teachings in past episodes. * Yuta will recall Taraka's words, that his feelings are those of appetite and not love, much later on. References